


Release The Hounds

by Foot_chan



Series: Waking The Demon [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Raw (TV), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hellhounds, Side Stories, the shield - Freeform, waking the demon universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foot_chan/pseuds/Foot_chan
Summary: Set in the universe for my other story, Waking The Demon.The Hellhounds have some stories to tell.A compilation of little side stories to Waking The Demon. I can't promise updates for this, because I post these things as I get inspiration for them. But I hope you enjoy them. <3





	1. Recruiting a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by last Monday's Raw when Seth literally crawled over Dean to protect him from Kane.  
> Kane was one of the demons that Balor killed in the first battle of Waking The Demon, and I felt like it fit my little universe pretty well. So I hope you enjoy. =]

The plan was easy. Dean and Seth would go find the fire demon and ask him to join Wyatt's army. Roman was busy keeping tabs on the healer that they needed, so it was up to the other two to get the rest of the demons Wyatt wanted in his fight against Balor.

The two hellhounds materialized in the place they were supposed to find the demon. The hot, dry air was uncomfortable on their skin, but not enough to make them sweat. They were hellhounds, after all, and heat didn't bother them much. 

Seth looked around and motioned to Dean when he realized that there was an inactive volcano in front of them with what looked like an opening in the higher peak. Dean nodded and they both transformed, leaping up the side of the volcano to the entrance. 

_Only one of us should go in._

Seth spoke telepathically to his brother as he gazed at the other hound's gleaming sapphire eyes, feeling Dean's disappointment in his own mind.

_Let me guess, you go in and I wait out here._

_If you feel me transform, you can come in. I'm going in with the human body so that he doesn't think I'm attacking._

Both of the hounds transformed then, but kept completely quiet so that the fire demon wouldn't startle.

Seth slowly walked into the entrance of the cave, leaving Dean behind outside. He followed a wide tunnel deeper into the fiery mountain, and after walking a quarter of a mile, he finally came to a wide opening in the center of the volcano. There was a narrow ledge surrounding the pool of lava, and Seth noticed the fire demon on the other side of the molten lake.

“Hey, I need to talk to you!” he shouted across the opening, catching the demon's attention. “Your name's Kane, right?”

Quicker than Seth would have given him credit for, Kane jumped over the wide gap, the heat of the lava not bothering him in the least. 

Kane landed right in front of Seth, towering almost a foot over the hellhound's head. He looked as though he were wearing a mask, but Seth was sure that was his actual skin, the leathery texture and red color coming from spending so much time in a volcano.

“What do you want?” Kane growled down to Seth, standing toe to toe with him.

Seth tried to stand up taller, not wanting to show Kane any fear. His light brown eyes lit up, but it didn't seem to impress Kane. 

“I said,” Kane stepped forward again, making Seth take a step back, “what do you want?”

Seth looked into the other demon's eyes, realizing that one was red and the other was blue, before he decided on what he should say to Kane. “I want to talk to you about Balor.”

At the mention of the Demon King, Kane snapped. He grabbed Seth by the throat, picking him up at least two feet into the air before throwing him back down onto the ledge, his head hanging over the edge, dangerously close to the lava.

Seth had no choice. He transformed into his hound and leapt up toward Kane, only to be thrown once more onto the rock ledge. He hit the stones hard enough to knock the breath out of him and make his vision go black momentarily.

Within a minute, Dean was running through the tunnel and into the opening in his canine form, jumping toward Kane after seeing his pack-mate on the ground. A blind rage took over him after seeing Seth hurt, and he never thought his actions through when he got like that. Anytime either of his friends was injured, Dean's revenge instinct took control, overriding his logical thoughts.

Kane swatted Dean away, but Dean was persistent if anything. He jumped back for Kane and got the demon by the throat before he let go and turned back into his human form.

“We just want to talk,” he tried to reason with Kane, but the monster wasn't listening. Dean knew that he was no good with talking, which is why Seth went in first, but he also knew that he had to try something. “We want you to fight Balor with us.” When Kane didn't respond, Dean grew impatient. "Hello," he called out, "Are you in there? Do you hear—"

Kane took Dean by the throat then, cutting off his airflow just as he had done to Seth, ignoring everything that Dean was trying to say to him. He raised Dean in the air before throwing him down to the ground beside his brother.

Seth opened his eyes and looked over to see Dean down, not moving. Kane was coming back toward Dean, looking as though he were ready to rip his head off for the wound that Dean's teeth had left in his throat. A desperation rolled through Seth as he returned to his human body and crawled toward Dean, reaching out to him before completely laying his body over Dean's to keep Kane from getting to him. All three of the hellhounds had seen their whole pack murdered by Balor, and Seth wasn't about to let Dean die before they got the Demon King back for what he did to them so long ago.

Kane was still out for blood, though. He reached down and picked Seth up by the back of his vest, the gear that he and the other two hounds always wore to fight in. He threw Seth against the wall of the opening, but as Seth saw Kane reaching down toward Dean, he knew he had to do something.

Seth transformed again and ran for Kane's back, releasing a loud howl before barring his fangs at the fire demon. At the same time, Dean also took his hellhound form before Kane got his hands on him, ducking beside his legs so that Seth could knock him over.

After a few more attacks, both of the hellhounds managed to subdue the fire demon. Dean stood over Kane's chest on all fours, growling down as spit dripped from his snout and onto the demon's chest.

Seth transformed so that he could talk to Kane.

“We're only here to ask for your help. We work for a demon trying to form an army to fight Balor, and we _will_ be successful.”

Kane coughed before a deep rumble escaped his throat. “Tell me more.”


	2. Old Man Orton Had A Dog...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Aislin is attacked, Seth is there to witness it.  
> Remember Old Man Orton's dog? Yeah, Seth does.

Seth knew that Kevin was going to try to go against Wyatt and fight Balor by himself. He had been sent by The Undertaker to keep tabs on the situation. The reaper didn't want anyone else interfering with his plans, and his plan apparently involved Wyatt's army getting to Balor. None of the hounds knew exactly why The Undertaker wanted that to happen. All they knew was that they were supposed to help Wyatt.

That's why Seth was stuck behind the building where Roman and the healer worked, keeping an eye out for Kevin Owens. Just as The Undertaker knew he would, though, the shapeshifter decided to show his ugly face.

Seth came out from behind a tree that had been hiding him, showing himself to Kevin. “Don't think about it.”

“Oh, and who's going to stop me?” Kevin asked as his gaze shifted to the back door of the bar where Aislin had just stepped outside with the trash.

Seth transformed then, knowing that Roman would feel it. He growled, the sound coming deep from his chest, but he hadn't intended on it being so loud. He glanced over to see that he had caught the healer's attention.

During the one second Seth had moved his gaze, Kevin jumped toward the girl, trying to drag her away from the building. Seth watched as she kicked and fought, and he was about to jump in and help her but realized that there was more than just the two demons here.

_Seth. What's going on?_ Dean's voice broke through Seth's mind, but he knew Dean was nowhere near him. He was currently in Canada, trying to find a few ice demons that held grudges against Balor.

_Kevin showed up, and he has the healer. But Balor just arrived._ Seth answered Dean as he watched Balor behead Kevin, grimacing as he crouched low to the ground to stay hidden.

Dean's worry was palpable through their bond. _Do you need backup?_

_No, I'm staying hidden. Roman is just inside if I need him, but he can't reveal himself yet. He needs her full trust before she finds out what he is._ Seth stayed low and watched as Balor placed his hand on the girl's head, using some kind of magic on her. She was freaking out, but Balor didn't seem to be hurting her.

Right before Seth had decided to jump out towards Balor, the Demon King turned to mist and floated away at a lightning fast speed. Seth stopped his advance and watched as the girl jumped up and ran toward the back door of the bar. As soon as the girl was inside, though, Balor came back. Seth watched as he used his powers to send the corpse and head back to the Earth before he vanished again, leaving no trace that he had been there.

_Well, at least we don't have to worry about Kevin anymore. Balor just saved the girl and ran._ Seth's confusion was thick as he watched the back door of the bar, wondering what could have made Balor save the girl. While he was watching, though, she came back outside with Roman and a flashlight in tow.

Seth stayed quietly hidden, trying to decide if he was needed or if he just needed to leave then. He couldn't help but to listen in on their conversation, though, as he heard the girl getting more and more frustrated with Roman trying to come up with an excuse of what had happened. Seth decided he would help his brother out a little bit and give the girl some hard evidence that something had been out there, but it wasn't what she thought.

He took a step in the dead leaves on the ground, the rustling noise catching both the healer's and Roman's attention. 

“This is old man Orton's dog.” Seth heard Roman coming up with his excuse as he walked toward him. “Remember Bob Orton? He was in the bar tonight, and he lives a couple miles away. His dog always ends up following him here every Saturday, but he normally follows the old man home,” Roman explained.

Seth inwardly cringed as Roman reached down to pat his head, but he knew he had a part to play, so he acted as much like a domesticated dog as he could. He stuck out his tongue and started wagging his tail as Roman put his hand on his head.

 _Dean,_ he started to his other pack-mate, _remind me to kill Roman for petting me like a damn dog._

Dean's laughter was heard through Seth's head. _At least he has a good excuse, Sethie._

_Don't._ Seth fought the urge to growl as he watched the girl turn away. 

“Okay, Sethie. Time to go home,” Roman said with a wink toward Seth as he motioned for Seth to leave. 

Seth stopped smiling once he realized the girl wasn't looking anymore, and he quickly shot Roman a stare that told him he'd pay for that. Roman just smiled before turning toward the girl and following her through the parking lot. 

Taking a deep breath, Seth turned himself back into a man, not wanting to be mistaken for a dog again before rejoining Dean on his mission. 


	3. Roman's Last Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before Roman gives his life for Aislin, he has some last words for his brothers.

Roman gasped as a surge of life flowed through him. Through the fog in his head, he could hear Finn talking to Wyatt, but he couldn't make out what the demons were saying just yet. He could feel that Seth and Dean were in their hellhound forms, but he couldn't see them anywhere. At least the feeling meant that they were still alive, he thought to himself with relief.

On instinct, he changed his own form so that he could communicate silently with his brothers.

_Seth? Dean? What's going on?_

Dean's reply came fast. _Stay down._

Seth's ragged voice sounded in Roman's head right after that, the desperation there breaking through to Roman's own emotions. _Are you okay? We can jump Wyatt after their fight begins, and we can all take him out._

Roman listened as Dean hesitantly argued against Seth's plan. _We can't. That's not our orders._

_We need to stop taking orders._ Roman's decision had been made ever since Wyatt stabbed him through the chest with that dagger. He was done taking orders from anyone, including The Undertaker.

Opening his eyes, Roman looked around and noticed that Aislin was sitting with her back propped up against a tree on the other side of the clearing. He watched as Shinsuke stabbed Wyatt through the back with the short blade, then declared that he needed Aislin and Finn needed to die.

A protective surge lit up inside of Roman as he stared in horror at Aislin, who had just jumped in front of the blade to save Finn.

_Change of plans._ Roman knew what he needed to do then, but wasn't so sure his brothers would agree.

Finally, he saw Dean limping toward him on all fours, his beige fur matted with blood as his deep blue eyes gleamed in Roman's direction, obviously relieved at seeing him. _What do you mean by that?_

_I owe her,_ Roman sent the thought to both Seth and Dean, trying to convey his emotions of loyalty to them, _and she needs it now._

_Roman,_ Seth's tense voice broke through his thoughts. _What are you planning here?_

Roman found Seth trying to make his way over then, his black and brown fur hiding most of the red color of the blood. _Please take care of her. Help her. Take her in as my replacement. If The Undertaker wants her, it can't be good. Help them both. Remember what I told you? She said he was controlling Balor. We don't need to kill him._

Roman looked back and forth between Seth and Dean then, both of them fixing their saddened gazes on his face. He knew that his pack-mates understood what was about to happen. _Fight for your own freedom, too, brothers. Don't take orders from anyone else, please._

After he finished his thought, Roman turned his form back into that of a human. Seth and Dean both followed suit, watching as Roman tried to make it to his feet. Together, the three of them leaned on each other to get to standing positions. 

Roman heard Finn's loud cry of grief ring out in the clearing, then turned to Dean. “Keep Pepsi at the house,” he said quietly before he started walking in the direction of the forming white light. “It's her favorite.”

A small smile broke on Dean's face before they reached Finn holding onto Aislin's still form.

“Goodbye, brothers.” Roman's whispered words rang through Seth and Dean's ears, a finality to them.

“Move,” Roman commanded as he stared down to Finn, knowing what he needed to do.


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with Wyatt, Seth and Dean have some decisions to make...

Seth and Dean left the battlefield, one less hellhound in their ranks. Their bodies were bruised and broken, but they knew they would eventually heal. Physically, anyway. The emotional pain of their loss would last longer than any of the flesh wounds. The battle that had taken Roman's life was over, but they both knew that a new battle was about to begin. 

After materializing in the living room of the house they had shared with Roman, both of the hounds stood quietly for a moment, taking in everything that had happened. The plain white walls felt like they were caving in as the silence stretched on.

“We can trust her?” Dean asked as he took a step toward the kitchen, stopping at the door and placing his hand on the frame to hold himself up.

Seth turned his tired eyes in his brother's direction. “He said we could.”

Dean nodded, then turned back in the direction of the kitchen. That answer was good enough for him. Roman trusted Aislin, so both Dean and Seth knew they could trust her as well. Roman would never lead them to someone who would hurt them.

“The way she helped him, even though you were trying to kill her...” Dean said as he leaned on the kitchen table, watching Seth as he came to sit down in one of the chairs.

Seth looked up to him then, his face hard. “I wasn't going to kill her. Just injure her enough so that she wouldn't be a problem.”

“I'm just saying,” Dean started, pushing himself off the table with a grunt, “Roman was on the enemy side as far as she knew, and she still helped him. She decided to trust us, too. Everything Roman had said about her wanting to help everyone seems like it's right.”

“Balor, though...” Seth said as he watched Dean hobble across the kitchen.

“What do you think about him?” Dean stopped at the fridge and pulled it open, looking inside for anything that Roman had to drink. 

“Balor is going to have to prove that he can be trusted.” Seth's decision was final, and Dean couldn't agree more.

“Here,” Dean said, pulling a bottle of beer from the fridge and handing it to Seth before taking the last one for himself. “This is the only thing he has in here other than water.”

A small smile lit up Seth's face as he opened the bottle, realizing that it was Roman's favorite. They sat in silence as they drank, both of them mentally and physically exhausted.

“Dean,” Seth said after he upturned the bottle and finished it off.

Dean made a small “hm?” noise as he finished his own bottle.

“We're going to get our freedom.” Seth's tone was set, and it struck up Dean's own feelings of determination, the two hounds playing off each other's energy.

“That's right we are!” Dean announced as he slammed the empty bottle back onto the table, wincing as the motion caused him pain.

“And after that, what do you say about finding some more hounds?” Seth's question took Dean off guard. They both knew that there were supposed to be a couple, smaller groups of hellhounds around the world, but neither of them had come into contact with any other hellhound.

“I think that sounds like a good idea, brother.” Dean's mind started running away with him, trying to decide if he wanted to trust more hounds or not. If their ranks grew too large again, what would happen? Their pack had thirty hellhounds when Balor decided that was too many, but Balor was supposedly on their side now. Maybe they could reform a larger pack after everything was over, Dean thought to himself. Turning to Seth, he said, “But first, we have to kill The Undertaker.”

“Even if it is just the two of us now,” Seth added, his voice dropping the slightest bit.

“It's not just the two of us,” Dean reminded him with a sly smile. “Or did you forget we have an honorary sister now?”

Seth sighed, looking at the empty glass bottle in his hand. “We're going to have to go to the grocery store. I guess we need Pepsi.”


	5. Dean Distracts Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth plans on teaching Aislin how to fight, but they need to get Finn away from her first.  
> His plan was to get Finn to go with Dean to keep an eye on some "suspicious demons" that may lead them to The Undertaker, but did it go as smoothly as Seth wanted it to?

Dean moved his hand from Finn's shoulder as soon as they materialized in a national forest not far from Los Angeles. The tall trees surrounded them, and Dean watched as Finn looked around.

“Where are the demons?” Finn asked as his guards went up.

Dean resisted the urge to laugh, instead deciding to look around the large tree-trunk that they had been standing behind. He saw a woman with pointed ears standing about fifty feet away, almost blending into the green scenery around them. Her dress looked as though it were made of leaves, and her long blonde hair ran down the length of her back, almost reaching her hips. She was touching the base of one of the trees, talking to it like she would a person.

“Right there's the leader of the group,” Dean whispered to Finn as he motioned for him to look around the tree.

When Finn looked around, he scrunched his eyebrows in Dean's direction. “There's only one.”

“The others are around here somewhere, I'm sure. We saw at least a hundred of them the last time, and Seth thought he heard them mention The Undertaker,” Dean said quietly, trying to convince Finn of their “threat.”

Under Finn's scrutinizing gaze, Dean continued, throwing his arms in the air as he spoke. “I'm telling you, man, this might be a real lead here.”

Dean knew that there were only five other elves living in this area, and he knew that they didn't have any connection to The Undertaker. His goal this morning had been to just get Finn out of the house long enough for Seth to help Aislin. 

“What demons did Seth find?” Finn asked as he moved to stand up straight again, taking his gaze off of the elf.

“Uh... He found...” Dean's mind went blank for a split second, and Finn caught the hesitation.

“He didn't find anything.” It wasn't a question, and Dean knew that Finn was catching on.

“No, he did. He found some shapeshifters somewhere in... Montana,” Dean said as he ran his hand through his hair, still trying to stick with the cover story.

“Balor is telling me that The Undertaker would never align himself with elves, Dean. They're useless to him and his goal.” Finn's voice seemed upset as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and it made Dean start to panic.

Dean thought about the fact that he had probably just messed up, worried that Finn was going to go back to Aislin's apartment to find her gone. He just hadn't planned on Balor putting his two cents in on the elves being a connection to the reaper.

“Well, maybe it was Shinsuke's idea to use them,” Dean offered as he raised his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

“Or something else is going on,” Finn said as he took a step away from the tree, turning his back to Dean.

“What else would be going on?” Dean asked, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

“Where is Seth?” Finn answered Dean's question with one of his own.

“I told you. Montana.” Dean answered as his gaze drifted back to the elf. He realized that another female with long brown hair had appeared, and he took the opportunity to change the subject. “Look, there's another one,” he said as he excitedly tapped Finn on the shoulder and pointed toward the two women.

Finn turned around and looked back to the elves, but didn't keep his sights there for long before returning his stare to Dean. “He's teaching her how to fight, isn't he?”

Dean froze, unsure of exactly how Finn figured it out so quickly. “Ah, well, um...” He couldn't form a sentence, unsure of whether to come out and say it or try to keep covering it up. “It just depends on your definition of 'teaching her how to fight', I guess.”

Finn's eyes flared red as he got in Dean's face. “Explain that.” His voice was a deep growl, and Dean immediately realized what he had just made it sound like. 

“Okay, okay,” Dean's voiced rose an octave as he raised his hands between him and Finn, trying to push him away. “He's teaching her how to fight. That's it.” Dean smiled as he scratched the back of his head. “I guess I could have chosen my words a little better, huh?”

“You think,” Finn growled as he turned away from Dean, breathing deeply. 

Dean knew he was calming the demon inside him, so he stayed quiet until Finn turned around again. The fact that Finn hadn't just ripped Dean's head off was a good sign, he thought to himself as he nervously watched Finn.

“I'm going back there,” Finn announced before smoke started surrounding him.

“No, wait!” Dean said, grabbing onto Finn's arm while he still could.

Finn stopped, waiting for Dean to go on after the smoke dissipated around him.

“Okay, you can't go back there,” Dean started, releasing Finn's arm as he started pacing in front of him. He had to convince Finn that it was for her own good if Aislin did learn to fight. 

Staying silent, Finn eyed Dean, waiting for an explanation.

“She wants to do this. Seth isn't going to hurt her, I promise. And look at it this way,” Dean said as a brilliant idea crossed his mind. He stopped pacing to look directly into Finn's eyes. “She will be busy doing that while we look for The Undertaker. If she's training with Seth, we know she's safe. She's like the rest of us. She can't just sit still and wait on other people to do the work. At least this way, she's keeping herself busy and becoming even stronger in the process.”

Dean flashed a bright smile in Finn's direction at his seemingly genius argument, but Finn only sighed as he cast his eyes behind Dean and to the innocent pair of elves.

“If we're going to do this,” Finn said as he moved his gaze back to Dean, “then we need to look for real leads. No more of this.” Finn waved his hand in the direction of the women.

“Gotchya!” Dean said as he held two thumbs up in Finn's direction. He was excited as he realized he hadn't ruined everything.

“And since this is obviously not getting us anywhere, let's go look for demons who might actually lead us to The Undertaker or Shinsuke,” Finn said as he turned away from Dean and started walking toward the edge of the forest.

Dean released a sigh of relief after Finn's back was turned. He decided that Aislin didn't need to know she'd been found out until Finn wanted to tell her himself.

“Wait on me,” he yelled as he ran to catch up with Finn.


	6. It's An Ambush!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Dean decide to go scope out Death Valley before The Undertaker's planned meeting time, but what happens when Dean runs into the enemy? How did Shinsuke get his hands on Seth, putting him under the shinigami's control for later on?

Seth and Dean materialized in Death Valley, ready to find any clues about what they would be up against the next night. The Undertaker had sent the invitation, but they knew from experience not to go into a battle without a plan.

“So where do you think they could be?” Dean asked as he looked around the desert, squinting his eyes against the setting sun. “This is a lot to cover.”

“They could be hiding anywhere.” Seth cast his gaze around them, making sure that no one was around. “We need to make sure that we stay out of sight in case we do find something. We don't need them to know we're here scoping the place out.”

Dean looked to Seth, his nerves suddenly going to high alert. He transformed into his beige canine form in a blinding light, using the hound's better hearing ability to listen for any signs of movement.

Seth followed Dean's lead, changing into the darker hound. 

_It sounds like there are two groups of people. I hear footsteps to the east and the west._

Dean turned his head to the west as Seth's words rang through his mind. He realized that Seth was right. It did sound like two small groups of people.

_You take one and I take the other?_

Seth jerked his head back to Dean then, answering his brother in a stern voice. _We aren't taking anyone, Dean. We're watching._

_Watching, watching. I know._ Dean's need to take action was what normally drove him, so having the patience to just sit back and watch wasn't his strongest quality.

The hounds decided that Dean would go west and Seth would go east, only splitting up long enough to identify the people they were hearing. 

_The group over here have vanished._ Seth searched for the sounds of the slow moving footsteps again, but couldn't hear them.

_Seth, help!_

As Dean's pained voice rushed through his mind, Seth took off in a run toward his brother. Dean wasn't normally afraid of many enemies, but there was fear leaking through his words and into Seth's own emotions. Making his legs move as fast as they could, Seth finally found Dean lying in a bloody mess on the ground in his human form, no one else in sight. Dean was unconscious, struggling to breathe.

Seth suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind him, but before he could turn around, he felt a hand on his back. He changed his form, hoping to roll away from whoever had their fingers twisted in his fur, but it didn't help. The hand moved to Seth's shoulder, a second one landing on his other shoulder to push him to his knees on the ground. 

Seth moved his gaze behind him, long enough to see Shinsuke's twisted smile directed to him. He suddenly felt a pressure inside of his body that he couldn't force out, the weight of it keeping him still. Without understanding why, Seth sat silently as Shinsuke removed his grip from his body.

With wide eyes, Seth watched Shinsuke walk around to stand above Dean, who was barely starting to open his eyes. He didn't get them open, however.

Shinsuke stabbed the dagger through Dean's chest. He released a cough of blood as Shinsuke pulled the dagger out, and Seth tried to run to him, his mind focused on not losing another one of his brothers. His body, however, wouldn't listen to him. He felt as though he was stuck watching a movie that he couldn't change the ending to. His breathing became ragged as he tried to transform, but even that wasn't working. Panic started rising inside him as he realized they may not survive this attack.

“Seth,” Shinsuke said as he looked from Dean's still form on the ground to Seth, smiling as he wiped the dagger of the blood. “You won't remember I touched you. Just that you saw me kill Dean.”

Shinsuke laughed as he disappeared in a blinding light, leaving Seth free to move once again. As Seth scrambled to Dean, his memory started getting fuzzy. He knew that Shinsuke had been there, but the images were starting to contradict each other. He suddenly only remembered running up to see Dean being stabbed, then Shinsuke running away. Nothing else had happened, as far as he was concerned.

Seth ignored the fog in his head as he looked down to Dean, realizing that the dagger had missed his heart. There was still a chance to save him. Without thinking, Seth grabbed onto Dean's arms and transported them to Aislin's apartment, hoping that she would be there when they arrived.


	7. Dean's Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to get a job as a bartender at Raw after the group defeated The Undertaker.  
> But exactly how did his interview go?

“So, Dean,” Kurt said as he ushered Dean into his office in the back of the bar, motioning for him to sit down beside Kurt's small wooden desk. “Do you have any experience in working at a bar?”

Dean sat down in the metal chair Kurt had pointed to, making himself comfortable as he listened to the question. He tried to loosen the tie Seth had made him wear as he let a sly smile cross his lips. He didn't really think his answer through before giving it to Kurt. “Well, I have experience in drinking at a bar, if that counts.”

Kurt eyed him, and Dean suddenly sat up straighter, all amusement leaving his mind. He had to remember why he was there. Dean actually needed to get the job so that someone could keep an eye on Aislin in case any other demon decided to come after her since she was close to Balor. Thinking about her being kidnapped again made him realize that he couldn't mess this up. Though, they all knew Seth would have been better at this whole interview thing.

Dean cleared his throat before choosing a different answer, deciding that he needed to make an honest attempt at impressing Kurt. “I don't have experience working in a bar, but I'm always up for learning new things.”

Surely that was the correct response, he thought to himself as he cleared his throat.

“Aislin actually put in a good word for you,” Kurt said as he watched Dean fidget with the tie again. “She said you were a quick learner.”

Dean looked up to Kurt then and smiled. His insides were starting to tangle up, however. If Aislin had stuck her neck out for him to get this job, then he needed to do his best. “Nervous” wasn't usually an emotion Dean felt, especially around humans, but that was the only word he could describe himself with at that time.

“So where did you go to school, Dean?” Kurt asked as he sat down in the black rolling chair behind the desk, shuffling a few papers around before looking back to Dean.

Dean quickly tried to think of the name of the local high school, but he couldn't remember it. Panic started eating at him, so he threw an answer out without thinking about it. “I was home-schooled.”

That should be a good answer, Dean thought to himself as he took a deep breath. The fewer lies he told, the less he'd have to remember.

He smiled as he mentally praised himself, once again relaxing into his chair.

“Huh. It says on your application that you went to a city school in California...” Kurt trailed off as he picked up a piece of paper and looked it over, presumably Dean's application that Seth had filled out for him.

Dean stiffened in his chair once again, cursing himself for not looking at that paper before he let Aislin give it to Kurt for him. Seth had told him over and over to read it so that he would know what to answer, but Dean never got around to it.

“Oh, yeah, um,” Dean struggled for an answer as he felt sweat start to form on his forehead. He ran his hand through his hair as his mind raced. “I went there for, like, half a year. But I was mostly home-schooled.”

“Oh,” Kurt said as he laid the paper down again, eyeing Dean once more. “What brings you all the way across the country then? How long have you been here?”

“I came here because my brothers moved out here. I've been living here for a few months now.” That answer wasn't too hard for Dean. It was as close to the truth as he could tell a human.

“What jobs have you had before this?” Kurt asked as he watched Dean.

Suddenly, Dean felt Seth transform into his hound. He went stiff in his seat, totally ignoring Kurt. What could have caused Seth to change? The thought crossed Dean's mind a split second before the answer. He was probably helping Aislin learn more about fighting. They had been continuing that any time Finn had been off looking for Aleister. Still, Dean couldn't shake the overwhelming urge he had to transform himself and run to his brother just in case.

“Dean?” Kurt leaned up in his seat, watching Dean with a worried expression.

Dean snapped out of his trance and tried to focus on Kurt, using all of his will power not to run off. It always made him antsy when one of his pack-mates had transformed without warning. Or did Seth warn him...? Dean couldn't remember if Seth had mentioned training before he left the house or not. He assumed this was what he got for only half paying attention while he was worried about putting on his tie.

“Sorry. What was the question?” Dean mimicked Kurt's movements and leaned up in his own chair, trying his hardest to control his nervous motions.

“What jobs have you had before?” Kurt repeated as he leaned back again.

“Uh,” Dean thought hard for a second, hoping that Seth hadn't written anything on that application that would contradict his answers. “Let's see, I've been a dog-sitter before. That takes a lot of patience.” He ticked that off on one finger before putting up another. “I've been a personal trainer.” Another finger went up. “I've been a detective, finding people for other people.” And finally, “And my last job was pretty much a body guard.”

Kurt's eyes grew wide as his expression changed to disbelieving. If it weren't for Aislin's good word, Dean was sure he would have failed this interview miserably.

“Ya know what,” Kurt started as he stood up from his chair, “I've already interviewed a lot of people, and they were all worse than you, if you can believe that.” A wry smile broke on Kurt's face at the mention of his previous interviews. “If Aislin says you can handle this job, I'm going to take her word for it.”

A lopsided grin spread across Dean's face as he stood up to meet Kurt.

“Be here tomorrow at noon. You'll be training with Enzo.”

Kurt held out his hand and Dean took it, shaking it a few times with enthusiasm.

“Thank you, sir! I won't let you or Aislin down!” he said, the smile still plastered on his face.


	8. Thanksgiving Day Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Dean try to make their own Thanksgiving Day turkey.   
> The end result?  
> Going out to eat.

“Seth, I got us a Thanksgiving day turkey!” Dean's words rang through the house as he appeared in the living room to find Seth sitting on the couch, playing a video game to keep his mind occupied for a while.

“A Thanksgiving day turkey?” Seth asked as he sat up and paused his game to give Dean a confused stare, looking to the huge turkey Dean had cradled in his arms. He held the frozen bird up proudly so that Seth could get a better view.

“Yeah. Aislin and Finn are going to her mom's house to have one tonight, so why can't we?” Dean's smile was contagious, and Seth was suddenly on board with this idea.

“Dean,” Seth started as he stood up to grab the turkey from Dean, “do you even know how to cook a turkey?”

Dean followed Seth into the kitchen, mocking his question silently behind him as he went. When Seth turned around, Dean gave his best innocent smile. 

“I've never cooked one before, but it can't be that hard.” Dean pointed his finger in Seth's direction, watching as he sat the turkey on the counter. “I don't think I've ever seen you cook one, either, brother.”

Seth eyed the turkey before leaning down to the cabinets to find a roasting pan. When he found one big enough he unwrapped the turkey and put it in before preheating the oven, not thinking about the fact that the bird was still frozen. “I haven't ever cooked one, but I remember that one time Roman made us turkey. He just popped it in the oven and left it for like a whole night.”

“Better turn the heat up on the oven, then,” Dean suggested as he raised the preheat temperature. “We want it done faster than a whole night.”

“Won't that make the outside get done faster than the inside, though?” Seth stopped as he watched Dean mess with the buttons on the stove top.

“Nah, we can just turn the oven up to six hundred and it'll be done in no time,” Dean said as he took the pan from Seth and threw it in the oven, not taking a second to put water in the pan with the turkey first.

Seth eyed him for a moment before conceding to his theory, his growling belly making the decision for him. The faster it got done, the faster they could eat it, he thought to himself.

“How long do you think it'll take now?” Dean asked as he started pacing the kitchen, already hungry enough to eat the whole thing by himself.

“Dean, we just put it in there.” Seth laughed as he made his way back into the living room, Dean on his heels. “We can play a few rounds of this game, then we'll check on it.”

 

Three hours passed before Dean smelled smoke coming from the kitchen.

“When was the turkey supposed to come out?” he asked as he paused their game and stood up to go into the kitchen.

Seth followed him, answering, “I don't know. When did we put it in?”

“You didn't look at the clock?” Dean turned to Seth, an accusatory expression on his face.

“You're the one who wanted to do the damn thing!” Seth shot back as he reached for the oven door, pulling it open to be met with a cloud of smoke.

Both the hounds started waving their arms around in the air, trying to disperse the haze that had filled the kitchen. The smoke alarm started ringing almost instantly, signaling what they already knew. Dean ran over to the window, opening it to let some of the smoke drift out. Seth pulled the door open that led outside, more of the smoke escaping through that opening.

Once the alarm had gone off and the kitchen was clear again, Seth looked over to the still-open oven door. Dean took a step toward it, but stopped short as soon as he saw what was inside.

“Maybe it's not as easy as we thought,” he mumbled as he took in the sight of the blackened turkey, the skin looking as though it would crumble under his touch.

“Try a bite,” Seth suggested, leaning closer to get a better look.

“How about you try a bite instead,” Dean argued as he rolled his eyes in Seth's direction.

“We have to see if it's good,” Seth responded, poking the outside of the turkey with one finger. The skin did, in fact, crumble under the light pressure.

Dean let a barking laugh escape his mouth as he turned to Seth. “Does that look good to you?”

“The inside might be okay,” Seth muttered as he watched Dean pull his phone from his pocket and take a picture of the disaster. “What are you doing?”

“I'm sending this to Aislin. Maybe we can get some turkey from her.”

Seth peaked over Dean's shoulder to see the message he sent along with the picture. The text was all capitalized. 

“SETH ALMOST BURNED DOWN THE HOUSE TRYING TO COOK THIS THING. PLEASE BRING US LEFT OVERS. I'M STARVING. HE'S STARVING ME.” 

“Hey!” Seth pulled out his own phone to defend himself against Dean's words. “You can't tell her that was my fault! That was a group effort, man!”

“You were the one who said we just pop it in the oven and leave it all night,” Dean argued as he closed the oven door and returned his phone to his pocket, not wanting to see the mess that they needed to throw away.

“You're the one who wanted to cook it to begin with,” Seth shot back before his stomach growled, catching Dean's attention.

“What now?” Dean asked as he stood defeated in the middle of the kitchen.

“Are there any restaurants open on Thanksgiving night?” Seth asked with a long sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to get this done earlier, but I still made it before Thanksgiving was over. =D  
> Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!


	9. Sethie On The Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Finn regains his control from Balor, he runs away from the house he and Aislin share. Aislin has to call for help to find him, asking Dean and Seth if they had seen him.  
> Of course they'll help their honorary sister, even if they're basically only there for moral support.

Dean had just gotten out of the shower when his phone rang. He was ready for bed, but the number on the screen was Aislin's. Wondering why she would be calling so late, he stepped into the living room where Seth was sitting on the couch waiting on his turn in the shower. Seth looked up to Dean before he answered the phone.

Aislin had asked if they'd seen Finn recently because he had temporarily lost control of himself and let Balor slip through the cracks. Of course, they had agreed to help her find him.

“He better not have hurt her.” Seth almost growled the words as Dean hung up the phone, catching himself before he got too upset. They all knew that Balor was slipping through more and more each day, but they didn't think Finn would let that happen around Aislin. Apparently they were wrong.

“She said she was fine,” Dean reminded him, but he knew that Aislin would tell them she was okay even if she were lying half dead somewhere because of Balor. He couldn't deny his own worry for her safety. “But if he's hurt her, I say we kick his ass.”

Seth took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

“Where would he be?” Dean asked as he walked toward his bedroom to throw on a pair of jeans with his t-shirt.

“If Balor has control, he could be anywhere.” Seth opened his eyes and stood from the couch, finding his shoes before pulling them.

“What about if Finn has control?” Dean looked to Seth as he returned to the living room and grabbed his jacket, sliding it on his arms.

“What about The Undertaker's hideout?” Seth suggested, knowing that Finn may want to go there because there were no people around. If Finn was deciding where to run to, he would surely choose a place far away from humanity, and both hellhounds knew it.

“Wait,” Dean started as he turned to Seth and smacked his own forehead. “His smoke stuff is slower than our transportation. It would take him a few minutes to get there.”

“He's probably somewhere closer to home, then,” Seth agreed, trying to rack his brain for where Finn might have run to. “If he was in control, he probably didn't want to use the smoke for too long or it would have given Balor more control.”

“What about the clearing?” Dean suggested as he shrugged his shoulders. “It's out in the middle of nowhere, and if he's the sentimental kind of person that I think he is, he may be at the place Aislin died.”

“Dean, that's brilliant.” Seth's eyes had gone wide, realizing that Dean had a very valid point.

Two seconds later, the hounds were standing in the clearing where the battle with Wyatt had taken place. The half moon was trying to illuminate the sky, but it wasn't doing a great job around all of the clouds in the night sky. Dean looked over to Seth, both of them staying quiet in case Finn was around. Seth pointed to one direction, indicating that Dean should go one way while he went the other.

Just before Dean decided to transform, he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans. He looked over to Seth, who was watching him, waiting to find out what the text said.

“It's Aislin. They're at Raw,” Dean announced as they both visibly relaxed. “She said he's okay, but for how long?”

“We need to get there.” Seth started to transport, but a thought occurred to him and he stopped, breathing a sigh of frustration as he ran a hand through his long hair. “I don't want them asking me how I'm doing after everything and asking what I'm doing back up here. We don't have time for that, and I hate sympathy conversation anyway.”

“Oh yeah. You live in Florida and your brother just died of liver failure.” Dean remembered Seth's story to Kurt, and they both started trying to think of a plan. “Just go in your hound.”

Seth eyed Dean, waiting for him to add to his plan. When he didn't, Seth finally asked, “Why?”

“You can pretend to be my dog, and you won't have to talk to anyone. If Balor ends up in control, we'll need to transform anyway.” Dean had a point, and Seth knew it.

With a frustrated nod, Seth transformed and they were both gone to Raw.

Seth felt aggravated that he couldn't talk to Dean while Dean was in his human form, but the two knew each other better than they knew themselves sometimes, so when they entered the front doors of Raw, Seth started playing the part of an actual dog, running through the bar to find Aislin. Dean followed, hot on his trail as he pretended to be chasing Seth, realizing exactly what Seth's plan was.

Seth heard a woman scream at the sight of the huge hound in the bar, but he ignored it, focusing instead on finding Aislin and Finn. Dean vaguely noticed Kurt do a double take as they ran by the bar, Seth's nose to the ground for a split second before they realized Aislin wasn't in the building, but Dean didn't have time to stop and explain himself yet.

Seth ran for the back door, and Dean quickly got to it a split second after Seth. Dean opened the door, pretending to usher Seth out like he would a normal dog. When they were both through, Dean slammed the door shut, hoping that no one would be following them.

Seth stayed in his hound form as they approached Aislin and Finn, unsure if he would need to fight the Demon King or not. He eyed Finn as Dean asked Aislin if everything was okay. 

“I told you he was okay when I let you know I found him, Dean,” Aislin explained before turning her confused stare to Seth. “Why were you transformed in the bar?”

Seth's frustration grew again as he fought the urge to growl, instead going for a low bark. He started to transform his body back into his human form so that he could explain himself, but he didn't get that far before the back door of the bar was opening once again. Seth mentally rolled his eyes when he saw a very confused Kurt running up to their group, scolding Dean for bringing his “dog” into the bar as he approached.

Before Seth could think to stop him, Dean reached down to pet the top of Seth's head, starting off on some story about how Seth was his dog and he'd just gotten away from Dean. Seth noticed Aislin cough, covering up the laugh that wanted to escape her lips. He shot an annoyed glance in Dean's direction, wondering when his brother would stop petting his head. 

_No, no, no, no, no. First Roman pets my head and calls me old man Orton's dog. Now Dean is petting me, calling me his dog. Why do I always get stuck playing the role of domesticated dog?_

When Kurt leaned his hand down to pet Seth's head, Seth could no longer contain the annoyance. He let out an involuntary growl as he felt his magic flare, quickly turning his gaze to the ground to hide the irises he was sure had started glowing.

_They're all lucky I can't use my fire right now. I would burn them all. They would heal. Except for the human. But Aislin could fix him. I'm not a dog, damnit!_

Seth's internal rant ended when he noticed Kurt turn to walk away. Dean had turned in the other direction, but was waiting on the other three before moving.

“Come on, Sethie,” Dean called as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Seth growled at him before following, turning to make sure that Aislin and Finn were also behind them before walking toward the side of the building. Kurt disappeared into the back door of Raw as they rounded the corner.


	10. Hellhounds, Meet Aileen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon hearing the news that Aislin had finally given birth, the hellhounds knew they needed to meet the tiny human. However, they didn't understand just how tight of a grip she would immediately hold on their hearts.

Roman, Seth, and Dean walked through the front doors at the hospital. None of the hellhounds had ever been inside of a human hospital, but this was a special occasion for them. Aislin had just given birth, and they needed to meet their goddaughter. 

They had all three been in Italy for the past few months, getting to know the pack of hounds there. The two groups of hellhounds had decided to join forces and combine their numbers, as small as they were; but Roman, Seth, and Dean were never away from their honorary sister for long. If any of the three had their way, they would have packed her and Finn both and brought them to Italy as well.

Roman stopped in front of a door, taking a deep breath before raising his hand to knock.

“Wait,” Dean said, taking Roman's fist in his hand before it made contact with the door.

Roman eyed Dean, silently waiting on an explanation.

Seth spoke first, though. “What if they're asleep?”

Roman smiled at his brothers, feeling the nervous energy radiating off both of them. “She told us to come visit. I don't think she'd tell us that just to go to sleep three minutes later.”

He had a point, and neither Seth nor Dean could argue that. Both of them still seemed on edge, however, and Dean hadn't let go of Roman's fist.

“We've seen babies before, guys,” Roman tried to assure them that this wouldn't be anything new to them as he moved his hand away from Dean, preparing to knock on the door again.

Seth grabbed Roman's balled up fist this time. “Yeah, but...” he trailed off, moving his steady gaze to the door.

Luckily, Dean found some words in an attempt to explain their emotions. “We've seen babies before, but not this one. Babies are so squishy and so fragile, and you know the whole gentle thing doesn't come easy to us most times. What if Seth drops her?”

“Hey!” Seth snapped his eyes to Dean then. “Why would I drop her?”

Roman stifled a chuckle as he took his fist out of Seth's fingers and once again tried to knock. “No one's going to drop her. Do you really think Aislin would let anything hurt that baby?”

Dean and Seth looked between each other before Dean sighed. “He has a point.”

Finally, Roman knocked on the door.

They heard rustling in the room before the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Finn. His bright blue eyes had dark circles around them, but there was a smile plastered to his face.

“You finally made it,” he said as he stepped aside to let the three hellhounds in the room.

Roman entered first, followed by his very hesitant brothers. Finn quietly shut the door behind them as he walked over to the hospital bed Aislin was lying in.

Roman followed Finn to the bed, reaching his hand over to Aislin's head to mess with her hair as he smiled down to her. “Hey, Ai. How are you feeling?”

She returned his smile with one of her own as she held the small baby girl in her arms. “I'm feeling better now. Look at this.”

“I see that!” Roman answered with a chuckle as he looked at the tiny human Aislin was cradling.

Seth slowly crept up beside Roman to get a better look at the sleeping baby. “I told you she might be asleep,” he whispered to Roman as he gently smacked his upper arm.

“You were worried Aislin would be asleep,” Dean whispered from his spot beside the door, still not making an attempt to get any closer to the bed.

“Dean,” Aislin started as she looked over to him, “you know you can come over here, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean answered, staying glued to his spot on the floor. He knew better than to wake up a sleeping baby.

Seth and Roman both looked back to Dean, giving him hard stares. With an exasperated sigh, he took one whole step closer to the bed. Only five more to go before he could actually see the kid.

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean as he turned back to Aislin. “What did you decide for her name?”

Finn was the one who answered from the other side of the bed, a proud smile turning up his lips. “Her name's Aileen. It means light in Irish.”

“It's also a play on my name and my mom's name.” Aislin smiled up to Seth as she added the last part. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Wait,” Dean said as he took another step closer, holding his hands out to stop Aislin from handing the baby to Seth. “Seth is afraid of dropping her.”

Seth turned to Dean with a look of horror. “You're the one who said something about dropping her!”

“I'll hold her.” Roman moved his arms down to gently take the baby from Aislin.

Seth and Dean both huddled around Roman then, staring down at the child in his arms as she started moving her hands around her face.

“You woke her up,” Dean whispered harshly to Roman. He didn't make an attempt to step away, though.

As Aileen opened her dark blue eyes, she seemed to look right at Roman. His heart squeezed as he and his brothers stared down to the baby, smiles forming on all of their faces as Roman gently started rocking her.

Like Roman had said, they had seen babies before. But this one was different. All three hellhounds knew that they would help protect this particular baby with everything they had. She was the newest honorary member of their ever-growing pack, and they couldn't be happier about that.


	11. Coming soon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole new adventure starts soon...

Suddenly, Roman felt fear and confusion coming through the pack's connection, along with a fierce anger. Which hound was so upset? He couldn't tell.

He stopped in his tracks and looked behind him from Dean to Seth. He knew it wasn't them. He could tell exactly which of his original pack was pushing emotions through the bond. After being together for so long, their spirits became just as well known to him as his own.

_Who is that? What's wrong?_ Dean's voice sounded in their minds as he obviously felt the same thing that Roman had.

_Nothing's wrong. What are you talking about?_ Renee answered him, turning back to look at the three males from her place in front of them.

_We need to go help him._ Seth looked back to Dean, who was watching Renee with his own confusion.

_You don't sense that one of them is in trouble?_ He asked his mate.

She slowly shook her head, her golden body starting to go ridged. _No. They've not even transformed yet._

Feeling it out on his own, Roman realized that Renee was right. Neither of the others had transformed into their hounds.

But who was so connected to them that Roman, Seth, and Dean could feel their emotions?

_We need to go help him, whoever it is._ Roman echoed Seth's earlier words as he locked on to the feeling of the emotions, ready to teleport straight to the source.

_Go to Edge and Christian. Stay in a house. If we need backup, we'll let you know._ Dean spoke the words to Renee before he, Roman, and Seth disappeared, leaving Renee to explain to her brothers what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on a new story in this universe because someone feels that Roman's story isn't finished.  
> Keep an eye out for it later. =]
> 
> Update: This chapter is part of my newest addition to this series: Heart of Fire. It is currently being updated every Monday. <3


End file.
